


Wild winged angel

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Angel!Au, Bottom Sam Winchester, Feral Behavior, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating, Military Ranks, Porn With Plot, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: General Lucifer The Morningstar was nothing but bored thanks to his brother Raphael but that changed when his brother Michael brought an angel along Lucifer had never seen. Tall, beautiful and wild...so wild and untamed and so unlike anything Lucifer and seen in a long time. This angel with wings of green and brown wasn't simply fascination to Lucifer...no, this one had to be his and his alone.





	1. Chapter 01 – Wild wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> here it is. My very first and exclusive Samifer only story. It was planned as a one-shot (haha) and it escalated a bit...into a 4 chapter story and I just love it. Some completely different to my Sabriel or Sabrifer works. 
> 
> My friend and beta CrowNoYami did the editing again and worships Sabriel like a religion and Samifer is completely not her ship...and she told me she liked the story. That felt like the biggest compliment ever to me. 
> 
> I hope you like it too :) Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> silva.

Lucifer wasn’t listening to a single word his brother Raphael was saying. Bumptious idiot was praising himself and what he had done in the name of their Father (booooooring) and what he planned to do in the near future (dead booooooring). Lucifer looked over to his brother Gabriel and rolled his eyes. Gabriel was almost asleep in his chair with his golden wings dropped to the floor. Raphael was only able to have is monologue of self-righteousness because Michael was still missing from this oh so important meeting.

 

Looking around, Lucifer noticed that the leaders of smaller parts of his territory looked as bored as he was and Raphael was still talking. ‘Father have mercy,’ Lucifer thought as he started to knock his head against the heavy table in front of him. Maybe he could sneak out of here and find something to amuse himself… or destroy his ability to hear until he was healed again. At least then he wouldn’t be forced to listen to Raphael for a few minutes.

 

Lucifer was still considering a temporary case of self mutilation when Michael walked in. Tall, and beautiful with wings of pure silver with short black hair and grey eyes, Michael was considered one of heavens’ most beautiful angels but Lucifer never saw the attraction of the fellow archangel. Lifting his head from the table, Lucifer had hope that Michael would tell Raphael to shut the fuck up… but then he saw the tall angel right behind Michael.

 

Michael was tall, Lucifer topped him by a few inches but the angel walking behind Michael was… tall. He towered over Michael and observed everything going on in the room. His wings were pulled tight against his back and from his place half across the room Lucifer could only make out the primary colours. Different shades or brown and green, but he couldn’t see any markings on the other angels’ wings and, for more important, Lucifer had no idea who the angel was.

 

Snapping himself back into a sitting positing, Lucifer looked at the angel right behind his chair. “Gadreel.” The spoken to angel stepped ahead immediately so his archangel didn’t need to raise his voice. “Yes, my Archangel.” Lucifer nodded to the angel behind Michael. “Do you know the angel behind Michael? The tall one.” Gadreel looked up and observed the unknown angel with a frown. “Neither am I aware of his name nor have I ever seen him, my Archangel. I will gather the information for you.” With these words Gadreel was gone and a different angel took his place behind Lucifer.

 

Now that Michael was part of the meeting he stopped Raphael’s self praise and started to talk. Not that Lucifer was listening to Michael either. Good thing the unknown angel was standing right behind his brother so nobody could guess that Lucifer wasn’t listening, but staring at the other angel.

 

Tall yes, and with long dark brown hair tied back at his neck. A strong jaw and broad shoulders. He stood in a battle-ready position right behind Michael and didn’t move one muscle or feather. That impressed Lucifer. Even the most skilled warriors had to move at some point; but not this one. He stood still as a rock, and even his wings were completely still.

 

When the meeting was finally over, Lucifer rose to the sky and stretched his wings to their greatest width. He hated it to be cramped up in such a close space for so long. Pushing himself up high, his escort always right behind him without being in his way. Lucifer let the dim light of the stars fall on his feathers. The night was cool and after so many hours with so many people in one room it was wonderful to be in the sky again. That, and it gave him time to look back at his memories of the unknown angel. Only when Michael had signaled for the angel did the other man move with fluent grace that reminded Lucifer of some of the cats roaming his castle.

 

Gadreel choose this moment to break through some of the clouds below Lucifer. He brought himself up into position to Lucifer’s right but slightly lower before he started to speak. “I couldn’t find out much, my Archangel. No one seems to know the name of the angel. Your brother named him Captain of his Garrison only a few month ago. Today was the first time he was seen outside of Michael’s territory. Michael’s people are keeping their ranks closed. I was only able to find out that this angel is a fierce warrior and responsible for the training of the younger angels. Nothing more. I’m sorry, my Archangel.” Chuckling, Lucifer shook his head.

“No need to be sorry Captain. You did as you were told. Looks like we’re going to pay my brother a visit tomorrow Gadreel. Make sure to look not too impressive tomorrow. We’re not going to visit Raphael were such profanities are important. Michael values the abilities of a warrior more than his ability to look pretty in his armor. Go now, I want to be alone for the rest of the night.”

 

Gadreel bowed his head, dipped his wings and with the dip of his wings the wind pushed him backwards until he was nothing but a shadow against the night sky and Lucifer was finally alone.

 

A beautiful night to fly and so Lucifer flew until the next sunrise and heralded the morning as he did most days.

 

________

 

Later that day, Lucifer and Gadreel landed with fast beating wings near the drill area of Michael’s garrison. A seraph which Lucifer already knew was already waiting for them, as they hadn’t even tried to conceal their presence in Michael’s territory. “Archangel Lucifer, Captain Gadreel. Archangel Michael sent me to greet and escort you as soon as you touched ground.” Smiling to himself, Lucifer stretched his colourful wings before he pulled them tight against his back. “Commander Castiel. Long time no see. I was expecting you at the meeting yesterday. Be luckily you were spared this time. It was so boring I thought about throwing my blade at Raphael just to make him shut up.” The angel with the completely black wings looked at Lucifer with his head tilted to the side and a frown on his face. “I’m not sure how throwing your blade would make Raphael shut up for he either would answer with his own blade or he would have been dead with the collapse of his grace. Neither outcome would have been silent.”

 

Lucifer laughed loud at the open confusion of the other angel and even Gadreel had to conceal his amusement behind a cough. “It’s okay Castiel. Just lead the way to my brother. I’m sure you will find someone able to explain what I mean.” Shrugging his shoulders and wings, Castiel turned around and lead a way through an orchard of lemon and orange trees. After they passed the trees, Castiel lead them through an area that revealed a garden with soldiers rested in the shadows of the big oak and cherry trees. As soon as they spotted the archangel and his captain, they got up from their places to greet the high-ranking angels with deep bows of their heads and wings. Gadreel returned the gesture most of the time but Lucifer merely nodded at them. He was getting impatient.

 

Finally, Castiel lead them to a small building surrounded by ivy and small trees and opened the doors for Lucifer and Gadreel to enter. After Castiel closed the door behind them, he opened another door and with a small gesture to Gadreel, he signaled the Captain to wait. Lucifer walked in without looking back. Should he need Gadreel his Captain would come as called. Michael was standing in front of a window overlooking a training area right behind the building. Walking up to Michael, Lucifer stretched his wings until his left wing was touching Michael’s back and wings. A gesture of trust among brothers since they were young and shared a nest. In the early times, when everything was new.

 

Down in the small fighting ring, was the unknown angel. He had stripped down to his combat pants and boots and he was only armed with a long and wooden staff but Lucifer knew that a master of the art could do serious damage with even such a basic weapon. The angel was surrounded by six other angels who were also armed with long wooden staffs. Not an easy task to master and yet the tall angel looked completely calm. He stood in a battle-ready position, the staff balanced in one hand and controlled with his arm, his wings stretched out a bit but not far enough to block his view around him. And what beautiful wings his one had as far as Lucifer could see. Lucifer could make out four different shades of brown that turned to six different shades of green although it could be a trick of the light from above. He had to wait until the other angel would stretch his wings to be able to really see the colours and markings.

 

The fight began. The two angels behind his back aimed for the others’ wings while the four angels in front of him tried to block his way. Not a bad tactic. They wanted to use their greater number to overpower him… and they failed miserably.

 

The angel dropped his large wings and when two angels on his back swung their staffs and because they couldn’t stop their momentum they hit each other in the faces with their staffs and went down. Two down, four to go. The angel used the energy from his wing drop and push himself to one knee and in one fluent movement he took one of the angels in front of him off his feet. One swing of his own staff against the chest of the angel on the ground and this one was out as well. Three down, three to go. The other three went down as easily as the first three and only the tall angel remained standing and he wasn’t even breathing heavily.

 

Impressed, Lucifer looked over at his brother. “He’s really good Michael.” Michael smiled, just a tiny movement of his lips. “Yes, that he is but most of the other soldiers are too afraid to train with him. Those who can overcome their fear get a beating or two from him and leave, some stay for a third or fourth beating but for now, everybody leaves because they fear him as much as they fear us archangels… and I’m sure he’s holding back on them.” Lucifer looked at his brother in surprise. “How should that be possible? No one is as strong as we archangels are. Has Father a hand in this?” But Michael only shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I found him and his brother in a far corner of my territory. Wild and feral angels but trained to fight to perfection. His brother is a hot head and is currently charming his way through the whole Garrison the last time I heard but his brother is different. Calmer, more silent and I have seen him fight in a real fight Lucifer. He’s a terrific enemy. Everybody runs from him and he sees no reason to chase them. Those who stay fight are dead or surrender to beg for their lives in front of me as long as I protect them from him.” The longer Michael spoke the more Lucifer wanted this unknown angel. “What’s his name?” Lucifer watched as the angel offered one of the fallen ones his hand to help him get up but the other angel refused the help and picked himself up with difficulties. For moment Lucifer was sure he saw nothing but hurt on the other angels’ face before it was again closed off.

 

Michael looked up at Lucifer. “You didn’t come to talk about nothing Lucifer. You are here because of him.” Shrugging his shoulders and wings, Lucifer pushed his feathers in the colour of the dawn against Michael’s silvery feathers. “You know me too well Michael. He… intrigues me. What can I say?” But Michael sighed and dropped his wings. “I don’t know what I should do with him Lucifer. I thought naming him as my new Captain would gain him respect and not fear but I almost had to force the position on him. It’s not the right thing for him. There is a darkness in him that he controls to perfection but the others fear him for it.” Oh, Lucifer could think of a few positions and he was sure he would find one the other would like.

“His name is Samuel by the way but he likes to be called Sam.” Lucifer turned so fast around to look at Michael that if he would be mortal he would have ended with a whiplash. What an interesting name… Lucifer had thought that kind of name had died when… the Morningstar had been born. “Come brother, let’s introduce you to Sam.” Michael walked through a pair of open doors and after a short signal from Lucifer, Gadreel fell in line right behind him.

 

On the training area, Michael dismissed the other angels and Lucifer could see what Michael meant. The other angels more or less fled from the place. “Sam, this is my brother Lucifer and his Captain Gadreel. Lucifer, Captain Gadreel… meet my Captain Samuel.” Up close, Lucifer could see that the angel, Sam, was indeed a few inches taller than he was. His eyes were calm and of a soft hazel colour with streaks of blue but still Lucifer couldn’t see much of his wings. Not even when Sam bowed first down for his own archangel, then for Lucifer and Gadreel. “Archangels, Captain. How can I be at your service?” A deep and smooth voice. Lucifer pointed at the staff Sam still had in his hand.

“Your skill with the staff is formidable Captain. It’s a rare art these days. Most younger angels prefer blades or heavy weapons.” When Sam smiled at Lucifer, the archangel had to force his wings against his back as they wanted to flare out. “I too prefer a more solid kind of weapon but the staff is good for a meditation kind of fighting and broken bones heal way faster and severed limbs.” Lucifer laughed at the practical thought. “Indeed, but I’m sure you can show us more than what you just did with the fledglings.” Turning around, Lucifer looked at Gadreel. “What do you think of a round against our new friend Gadreel? I knew you were taught to fight with a staff… but only if Michael isn’t against it.” Michael raised a dark eyebrow at Lucifer and looked at Sam. “I have nothing against it. I should remind you of the rules of training Sam, but this is hardly a trainings session between two captains. Still, Lucifer and I will stay close. Just in case. All of us know that battle honored senses can kick in in every fight situation.”

 

Sam nodded at his archangel and retied his hair while Gadreel took off parts of his armor until he was down to his combat pants and boots like Sam. Sam offered Gadreel one of the staffs and his right forearm in a greeting of warriors. It was a way to show your respect and the way Sam was holding his arm, Lucifer was sure that many had denied Sam this kind of respect. But Gadreel clasped Sam’s forearm with his hand and returned the greeting without hesitation.

 

They released each other and went into a battle-ready position. They held each others eyes for a moment before they started to fight. It was a hard and fast fight. They used their staffs to block the hits from their opponent and tried to overpower him. They were a good match physically but Lucifer could see that Sam had the better and far more advanced technic. He managed to block so many hits from Gadreel that the other angel became frustrated and sloppy. Something Lucifer told him to get under control but it was too late. Gadreel left his right side wide open and while Sam used his staff to block Gadreel’s attack, Sam used his right wing in a hard move and rammed the strong wing into Gadreel’s ribs. Even Michael beside Lucifer cringed as Gadreel stumbled back to hold his ribs for moment. Staff raised in a trainings gesture for a break which Sam granted him. Gadreel took a few deep breaths before he nodded at Sam and together they went back to their fight. Still, Gadreel made the same or similar mistakes again and again and so Sam was able either hit him with his wings or his staff.

 

It was until Gadreel aimed his staff for Sam’s face but tried to go after the vulnerable area close to the back were the wings grew out with his own wings. Most warriors could use their wings as weapons as well and while Sam had shown no signs that he could do it, Lucifer knew Gadreel could turn his feather into blades sharp enough to cut off wings.

 

Before the blade like feather could even touch Sam’s wings, Sam snarled and gripped Gadreel’s by his wing, lifted him up and slammed him back on the ground. Lucifer saw the blood on Sam’s hand where the feathers had cut his hand open but the moment Gadreel was on the ground, Sam was above him with a snarl and dangerously raised wings. Blade like wings and ready to strike.

 

“Sam, stop!” The blade wings stopped maybe an inch from Gadreel’s throat and when Sam looked up, Lucifer was sure that the hazel coloured eyes were covered with a different colour. But Sam blinked his feral, hazel coloured eyes looked at Michael. “Fly Sam.”

 

Sam opened his wings wide and with one powerful flap he was gone.


	2. Chapter 02 – Feral angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter.
> 
> i have to say i am so surprised of the huge amount of feedback this story got with only the first chapter only. i hope you enjoy the second chapter as well.

After Lucifer made sure that Gadreel was okay, he followed the trace of Sam’s grace to a small pond in a far corner of the Michael’s territory. Lucifer landed without trying to conceal his presence. Sam stood with his back to Lucifer, wings pressed tight against his back, but when Lucifer landed he looked over his shoulder at the archangel.   
  
“Is your Captain okay?” Sam asked with true concern in his voice. Lucifer nodded before he spoke. “Yes. You did no harm to Gadreel except to his ego. He isn’t used to being put down so easily.” It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Sam tensed up even more and Lucifer noticed that Sam’s feathers seemed to gleam but without actually looking like blades. “I didn’t mean to harm your Captain, Archangel… but he tried to go for my wings and I don’t like having my wings touched.” What a pity… Lucifer wanted to feel those extraordinary wings against his own. “That’s a pity. You have beautiful wings from what I was able to see and wings like yours should be groomed and touched only by one other angel.” Sam turned around so fast on his spot Lucifer was sure he could only do that because of his training as a warrior. “As I said; I don’t like my wings touched… and most think of my wings as tainted anyway. You have the most stunning wings among angel kind Morningstar. Mine are nothing compared to yours.”  
  
Stepping closer slowly, Lucifer opened his wings but Sam took a step back with his eyes glued to Lucifer’s wings and an idea popped up in his mind. “How about this… I want to see your wings, all of your wings. We play the old ‘I show you mine and you me yours’ game. I only wish to look and I promise to keep my hands to myself even if it will be hard. I give you my word as an archangel.”   
  
As Sam was considering Lucifer’s words, Lucifer used the time to observe Sam. The young warrior was strong, incredibly so. Hard muscle under sun kissed skin. The body of a warrior and earned through battle and hard training. Many of the younger warriors these days were too tame and too sophisticated for Lucifer’s tastes. This one was just _right_. Tall, strong, unbound, feral in his strength and a mind of his own. Thoughts of taking the young and feral angel for himself started to run through Lucifer’s mind and it was hard to stay true to his word when he could feel Sam’s eyes rest on the arch of his wings behind his back. “No touching my wings?” Lucifer smiled to himself without showing it on his face. “No touching your wings unless you ask me to. I promise.” With another glance over Lucifer’s shoulder, Sam nodded. “Okay then.” He took one step closer to Lucifer and unfurled his wings.   
  
Lucifer had been right; Sam’s wings were _stunning_. Several shades of brown started in the inner arch of his wings. Darker shades of brown that became warmer until it melted into soft shades of green. Where the brown colours were the darkest close to Sam’s back, the green got darker the closer to his primaries. The long primary feathers were of green so dark it would appear black in a different light while the green close to the brown reminded Lucifer of snakes he had seen in the jungle. Bright and colourful. But the green and brown colours built only the groundwork of Sam’s wings. It looked like after Father was done with these two colours he dipped his paintbrush first in black to place a few single black feathers among the brown, followed by feathers of a deep azure blue scattered among the green. Beautiful and rare wings that should be worshipped, and while Lucifer tried to burn the image of every feather into his mind he asked himself if Sam’s wings were indeed as big as his own.   
  
When Sam started to look uneasy under Lucifer’s stare, Lucifer opened his own wings to their greatest width and a feeling or pride filled him when Sam’s eyes looked at his wings in wonder. Lucifer knew his wings were alluring. They were of a deep wine-red right at his back but turned into a deep crimson quickly and with ever row of feathers the red became lighter and lighter until the biggest part of his wings were the colours of fresh raspberries and pink. Lucifer pride from his wings but he was picky with which people were allowed to touch them and so he understood Sam’s aversion to having his wings touched.   
  
“I want to step closer but I still won’t touch your wings Sam.” Lucifer was an archangel after all and wouldn’t ask if he could step closer. He would simply do it but he wanted something from Sam… he wanted _Sam_ and so Lucifer would be at his best behavior for now. Sam frowned at Lucifer and the long dark green primaries of his wings curled inwards, not a good sign, Sam wasn’t feeling comfortable with having Lucifer close. “Curiosity,” was Lucifer answer with a shrug and a smile. “I just want to know if your wings are bigger than mine.” When Sam blushed lightly Lucifer took this as a good sign and when he was about to make a step closer Sam beat him to it as he took almost two steps closer to Lucifer. Sam stood tall in front of Lucifer and stretched his wings as far as he could, Lucifer noticed and did the same thing.   
  
Lucifer looked to his left and followed the long lines of their wings so close. He could feel the heat radiating from Sam’s body and feathers… but he couldn’t make out whose wings were actually bigger without pressing his wings right against Sam’s and so he stepped back from Sam as he snapped his wings back against his back in the same motion. “What a pity. I still can’t say whose wings are bigger like this,” Lucifer said in an unhappy voice and watched as one of his feathers which had shook loose when he snapped his wings back, fell to the ground. Sam pulled his wings back too but he hunkered down and picked up the feather, a vibrant pink, up with gentle fingers and utter care. It was one of Lucifer’s down feathers from the middle part of his wings and not really big and placed in Sam’s hand it looked even smaller.   
  
“You can keep it Sam,” Lucifer said and Sam looked up like he was young boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sam looked from the feather to Lucifer and extended his right wing. He shook the strong wing once, twice before he picked a feather from his wing that was about to fall out anyway. Sam handed the feather to Lucifer while he was still holding Lucifer’s feather in his hand like it was something of great value. Lucifer took the offered feather with the colour of fresh leaves with a smile. “Thank you, Sam.” Sam nodded at Lucifer with a small smile of his own and that was the moment Lucifer understood something about Sam.

Sam wasn’t only looking feral he _was_ _feral_ in his whole being. Michael had told him he found Sam in a far corner of his territory and the outer parts were always rough lands and to live there you needed to be strong and part of the land. So, Sam adapted to the land in becoming part of its feral nature. Having your wings touched makes your vulnerable but Lucifer had offered Sam one of his feathers as a gift which Sam had returned immediately. Maybe Lucifer could show Sam with other things that he wanted regardless how feral he was.   
  
“I want you to come to my Garrison tomorrow night. For a dinner.” Sam lowered his wings a bit but not in a submissive way more in an agitated one. “I wish to talk to you in a… more comfortable place Sam. Just you and me and nobody else and as long as you don’t ask me to my hands will stay clear off your wings.” To make his intentions clear, Lucifer raised his hands to show them to Sam. Looking at Lucifer’s hand, Sam extended his own hand until he could press his hand against Lucifer’s palm.    
  
“I will be there at sunset.”   
  
The next day Lucifer had prepared everything… or had someone else do it anyways. They would eat in Lucifer’s private library and he had already told Gadreel he didn’t want to be disturbed from the moment he was alone with Sam. Gadreel had looked at him with a strange expression on his face but said nothing. He was too long in Lucifer’s service to ask questions he knew he had no right to ask and Lucifer was an archangel and could defend himself if necessary. The food would be simple but good… well, except for the dessert. Something Lucifer learned from Gabriel. Desserts is always good, the more the better and chocolate goes with almost everything.   
  
There was a knock on the door before small angel with wings of cream and yellow came in holding the door open for Sam. Sam walked in with a curious expression on his face and he thanked the angel with a short nod and after a dismissing nod from Lucifer, the other angel left and closed the door behind Sam. It amused Lucifer that Sam didn’t seem to care that he was about to have dinner with an archangel because he looked… free and careless as he stood in front of Lucifer in his black combat pants, heavy boots, sword strapped to his waist and still no shirt. Well, during this time of the year it wasn’t really common for many angels to walk around without a shirt but it looked more like Sam didn’t seemed to feel the cold.

“Sam, good to see you again.” Only then did Sam look at Lucifer as he was observing the room around him. “Good evening, Archangel. I brought you something.” Sam placed something on the table where they would have their dinner any moment. He had wrapped up something in blue and green brindled cloth and he pushed it into Lucifer’s direction when he approached the table. Lucifer opened the knot in the cloth. Whatever Sam had brought him wasn’t big and Lucifer was curious what it would be. Many angels brought him gifts but whatever this would be, it would be special to Lucifer like no gift before.   
  
When the cloth fell open, Lucifer stopped breathing for a moment. In the middle of the cloth was a stone about the size of an orange but not as round. Carefully, Lucifer picked the stone up and held it against the light of the fire behind him. This wasn’t a simple stone... this was a fire opal of a deep orange colour but it was so clear that Lucifer see inclusions within the stone. The light from the fire made the stone look like it was burning and with the inclusions like clouds, it was like a small sunset caught in stone. This was a rare and extraordinary gem and with any other angel Lucifer would think of this as gift of courting but with Sam… with Sam Lucifer wasn’t so sure.   
  
  
  
“Do you like it Lucifer?” Lucifer looked up and noticed how Sam was biting on his lower lip and remembered he was still lacking an actual response to the gift. “Sam… this is… I have never seen a gem like this. It’s beautiful and I more than like it. Thank you, Sam.” Sam smiled at Lucifer and when his big forest like wings opened up a bit Lucifer thought to himself that he maybe wasn’t completely wrong with his first thought. Maybe Sam had given him the gem as some kind courting gift. Looking around, Lucifer couldn’t decide where to place the opal. “You should put it here.” Sam had moved over to the chimney and pointed on a place on the mantelpiece next to a gift Lucifer got from Gabriel a long time ago. A dried blue flower that wasn’t part of the earth anymore. Lucifer folded the cloth, placed it on the mantelpiece to lay the opal down on it. Even without the direct light the opal seemed to shine and glow and Sam touched it with careful fingers. “It reminded me of you. It’s the opposite of you. You are the Morningstar and now you have your own sunset.” In answer, Lucifer moved the feather he got from Sam closer to the gem.  
  
The dinner itself was a relaxed affair. It took Sam some time but when Lucifer let his wings drop to the floor, Sam did the same. Lucifer watched how Sam wolfed down every piece of food in his reach without making a mess. This went on until Lucifer stopped Sam with a careful touch to his hand as he understood Sam’s behaviour. “Sam, there is more than enough food and no one will take it from you. If you wish you can take some of it with you back to your nest.” Sam stopped and looked from Lucifer’s hand to his plate and closed his eyes.

Lucifer could hear Sam taking a deep breath and when Sam opened his eyes again the feral presence lurking in Sam’s eyes was pushed back. “I’m sorry… it’s hard sometimes to remember certain things like this.” “Will you tell me about it Sam?” Lucifer asked and lowered his voice to a whisper without breaking their skin to skin contact. Suddenly Sam shivered and looked over to the fire. Following Sam’s line of sight, Lucifer got up and took his plate with his dessert with him. He was about to take his seat in one of the large and comfortable chairs when he saw that Sam was simply sitting down on the thick rug in front of the fire. Shrugging, Lucifer did the same and stretched his wings out on the floor behind him. Sam sat so close to the fire that Lucifer feared he would burn his feathers but Sam curled his wings half around himself.   
  
“The place where Dean and I used to live… it was a wild and untamed land. Full of life but full of darkness also. The winters were long and dark and the summers short. We learned to live and survive in it, but it was just us for a long time after our parents died. Food was rare in winter and you ate what you could find and as much as you could. Sometimes it’s hard to forget. Sometimes I need to remember that I’m not in the wild anymore but I can’t help but think it would have been better for me if Michael just had left me there. I’m not really made to be around others.”

Pushing is plate full of little sweets made of fruits closer to Sam; Lucifer dared to inch a bit closer. “Don’t say that Sam. I don’t mind that you are a bit more feral than others. I like it. It’s more honest than pretty words could ever be.” Sam picked a grape from the plate and sniffed at it before he ate it. “I can kill a demon with my bare hands,” Sam said suddenly and took a slice of orange from the plate. Lucifer sat up a bit straighter and looked at Sam with a surprised expression. “Does Michael know this?” Sam nodded. “Yes, and someone heard me talk to him and started a rumor about me and my brother living in the wild beating demons to death to eat them in winter. How it would explain how we were able to survive on our own. The traces of demon blood can be seen on my cursed wings they said.”

Opening his wings again, Sam pointed at the single black feathers scattered through the brown parts of his wings and Lucifer had trouble controlling his raging grace. “Do you know who started that rumor?” He asked in a calm voice despite his grace was demanding nothing but violence at the moment. “I know and it has been taken care of, but the damage was already done. They fear me now. They fear Dean as well but he has his… ways to make people not fear him anymore. I don’t have that and so most people fear me. I’m used to it by now.”   
  
Growling, Lucifer closed his eyes to get his raging grace back under control. How dare anybody say something like this about his beautiful feral angel? How could Michael let something like this go on and not do something about it?   
  
“Lucifer? You’re tangling up your feathers.” Snapping his eyes open, Lucifer reacted on an impulse from the depth of his grace. “Untangle them then, Sam.” Sam sat up straighter and looked at Lucifer with a question on his face. “You want me to touch your wings?” Lucifer wasn’t called the Devil by humanity for nothing. “I not only want you to touch my wings but I want you to groom them.” Stunned, Sam looked stunned. “You up for it Sammy?” Lucifer leaned closer in challenge and hoped his boldness would help him gain Sam’s trust. He still wanted to keep his feral angel now more then ever. “Here?” Sam asked and looked around and Lucifer frowned when he remembered that they were indeed alone and he had given the order to not be disturbed… but better not take a risk.   
  
Lucifer got up and offered Sam his hand. “Follow me my feral angel.” And so, Lucifer led Sam through his home until they reached his private chambers. No one would dare to enter them when he was home. He led Sam to his bedroom and when Lucifer turned around, Sam was taking the room in. The room was round and more than half of the room was covered in furs, sheets, pillows and feathers. Lucifer’s nest.   
  
“How do you want to start Sam?” Dropping his shirt to the floor, Lucifer kicked his boots off and watched as Sam put his sword away and kicked his boots off as well. If Sam wanted to bail out, Lucifer would let him but would try again later. Grooming was a personal act between two angels and Lucifer was sure even without asking that Sam would only ask his brother to groom his wings. The closeness grooming required could be too much for his feral angel, but Lucifer hoped Sam would stay. It would be the first step of many to persuade Sam to stay with him. “How about… you sit down in the middle of your nest and I’ll start with getting the loose feathers out?” Without an actual answer, Lucifer took his place in the middle of his nest and crossed his long legs under himself. The way Sam wanted to do it the grooming would need more time if Sam wanted to go the whole way but like this they could get more familiar with each other and maybe Lucifer would get the chance to touch Sam’s wings a bit.   
  
Sam sat down in frond of Lucifer who stretched his left wing out. With hesitation and careful fingers Sam pulled the wing closer to him and started to skim through the feathers to find the loose ones. Every loose feather he could find was handed to Lucifer who would add them to his nest later that night and Sam was thorough in his task. He pulled out wrinkled or broken feathers, straightened those bent out of place and massaged the strong muscles in Lucifer’s wings.   
  
Lucifer was on cloud seven. Sam’s hands were strong and warm and he found every kink in his wings and worked so long on every single one until Lucifer’s wings felt like jelly. It was long past midnight when Sam touched Lucifer’s face who had trouble coming back to himself. “You want to lie down for the rest or should I leave now?” Lucifer raised his wings high above them and relished in the relaxed feeling of his wings. “No way will I let you go now Sam,” Lucifer growled and his grace pushed hard against his control. Lucifer’s words meant more then just this moment. Sam would never be free of Lucifer again he would prove to Sam how good he could be for him.  
  
Placing himself on his front, Lucifer stretched his wings out and only seconds later Sam’s hands were back in Lucifer’s wings and searching for his sensitive oil glands between his feathers were his wings grew out of his back. Until now, Sam had stayed clearl off them but when Sam touched them now Lucifer couldn’t supress a deep groan. Sam worked in silence on Lucifer’s oil glands for a few minutes until even Lucifer could smell himself in the air. The smell of spring during the last day of winter with a last bite of frost on the morning when the sun was about to rise on a clear day.   
  
With strong and clever hands Sam spread the oil through Lucifer’s feathers and Lucifer was sure he could feel the oil run down his feathers. It seemed Sam loved his task because he took even more time than before and it was almost time for the sunrise when Sam told Lucifer he was done with his wings.   


Lucifer’s whole body hummed with sated pleasure of the glorious grooming he got from Sam when he noticed how tired Sam looked. “Sam, stay. My nest is big enough for both of us. Michael will be informed you are with me.” For moment, Sam only blinked before he nodded. He grabbed one of the sheets, made himself a makeshift nest and covered himself with his wing. He was fast asleep within seconds.   
  
Leaning back, Lucifer let his thoughts wander until he found his one older brother. _“Michael…”_ His brother answered immediately. _“Lucifer. Something wrong? You rarely use this kind of communication.”_ If Lucifer hadn’t been so relaxed and tired he would have teased Michael for his concern. _“No need to worry. I just wanted to let you know that Sam will stay with me for today. He’s too tired to fly back for now…”_ Some of his own relaxed tiredness crept into the connection with Michael and while Lucifer drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he could barely hear his brothers’ voice. _“Sleep little brother. I will guard you and your feral angel…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr!  
> @silvaxus


	3. Chapter 03 – Untamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo....
> 
> New chapter for you. You can't imagine how happy I am that you all love this story so much :) 
> 
> I wrote a few samifer oneshots last weeks^^ my beta still has to go through them. 
> 
> Have fun :)

When Lucifer woke up later that day he was alone. That wasn’t something he had expected and he felt a pang of disappointment low in his gut. He had hoped to wake up with Sam still curled together in his nest and… rolling onto his back, Lucifer threw his arm over his face and that was the moment he noticed the rolled-up paper in his hand. He unrolled it and a single large and azure coloured feather fell down on his chest. Lucifer picked the feather up and placed it next to his pillow before he read the short note.  
  
_I’m sorry I had to leave but I still have duties I need to fulfil. I enjoyed last night. I hope you like the feather. Sam_   
  
Lucifer read the short note repeatedly and if that made him a love-sick puppy he didn’t care. That was until someone knocked on the door to his chambers. Snarling, Lucifer got up and almost ripped the door off. “This better be important,” Lucifer roared at Gadreel without remorse. Gadreel was nothing but loyal but this was the wrong moment to disturb Lucifer. The other angel dropped his wings immediately and lowered his eyes to the floor. “My apologies Archangel, but your brother, the Archangel Michael wishes to speak to you and is waiting in the library.”   
  
What could be so important that Michael came in person? Lucifer opened the large double doors to his left and took a short cut through the sky to reach the library. When he walked in he had to smash his grace back under control. Michael was standing in front of the chimney with the fire opal in his hand. “I really would appreciate it if you would put that down Michael.” It cost Lucifer enough power to force his grace back under control and so nothing was left for courtesies. Michael looked up and with his grey eyes fixed on Lucifer he placed the fire opal back on its place on the blue and green cloth before he took a step back from it.

“I just wanted to check on you Lucifer.” Michael spoke with a soft and low voice, as he wasn’t touching the gem anymore it helped Lucifer to get his grace back under control. “I’m fine but I don’t like my things being touched,” he snarled as he rearranged the gem on its cloth. “You mean like you don’t like your wings touched Lucifer?” Still Michael’s voice was soft and he was keeping a clear distance from Lucifer. “Your point Michael?” Lucifer looked over his shoulder at his brother as he was finally satisfied with his gem again. “You let him groom you,” Michael said and pointed to Lucifer’s wings.   
  
Their colours more powerful and shiny while the feathers themselves looked polished and glossy. “I wasn’t aware that is a crime. You’ve groomed my wings in the past.” But as long as Lucifer could talk Sam into doing the task he would do anything do have Sam doing it. “It’s not brother. As I said, I just wanted to check on you. I saw Sam a few hours ago and had to go between him and his brother. Not an easy thing to separate these two without hurting them and…” Lucifer was across the room with one flap of his wings and had Michael down on the ground with a second. “Did you hurt my feral angel?” Lucifer stared down at Michael with his grace pushing against his vessel from the inside as his wings flared wide and dangerous.

Meanwhile, Michael didn’t try to push Lucifer off his chest and just stared back in Lucifer’s burning eyes. “No, Lucifer. I didn’t hurt your angel. I tried to keep him from hurting his brother. I would never hurt him brother. You know that.” Yes, Lucifer knew but just the thought that Michael could have hurt Sam turned everything in Lucifer’s view to red. Slowly, Lucifer pulled back until he was able to put some space between himself and Michael.   
  
“What happened,” he asked his brother as he watched Michael get up from the floor. “I don’t know. They were already fighting when I was called. Dean was only trying to defend himself but Sam is… surprisingly strong. Stronger than even his brother thought him to be and I had to use force to separate them. He’s limited to his nest at the moment. Dean couldn’t tell me what caused Sam’s reaction but Lucifer… this won’t help him with his problems with the other soldiers. Three seraphs tried to separate them before I was called and Sam brushed them aside like they were nothing. An archangels’ commanding captain should be strong, no doubt, but this goes beyond that.” Michael was right and Lucifer knew it. This kind of power display was beyond a seraph and the urge to protect Sam only got worse for Lucifer which gave him an idea…  
  
After his talk with Michael, Lucifer flew first to Raphael, then to Gabriel and then to the area were the leading officers of Michael’s Garrison had their nests. After he was told where he could find Sam’s nest, Lucifer looked around and noticed how many other nests were built around Sam’s. Frowning, Lucifer knocked on the door which was opened by a tired Sam whose wings looked ruffled and with many bend and broken feathers all over the place. “Hey my feral angel,” Lucifer said as he closed the door behind himself. The place was small and crowded with books, potted flowers, colourful trinkets and things Lucifer couldn’t even name or identify at the moment. Sam looked up for a moment and retreated when Lucifer tried to step closer and so he stopped.

“I heard what happened earlier. Michael told me.” Lucifer got a nod from Sam while his wings had to be hurting the way he was squishing them behind himself. “Michael came to me today and told me he had to separate you from your brother because you two were fighting. I started my own fight with my brother.” At these words, Sam looked at Lucifer. “Why did you start a fight with Michael?” Grinning at the question, Lucifer let his wings relax and Sam’s gaze zeroed in on them at once. “Want to play our game again Sam? You tell me first.” Sam shifted from one foot to the other while his gaze shifted back and forth between Lucifer’s wings and his nest.    
  
Without waiting for an actual invitation, Lucifer strode over to Sam’s nest and dropped himself in the middle. Still warm from Sam’s body. Sam followed him and even let his wings rest close to Lucifer’s legs. “Dean touched my wings…” Sam’s feathers puffed up as he started to speak as if they were remembering the touch. “I didn’t like it. I told him so but he only said my wings needed to be groomed again. I told him I don’t want him to touch my wings but he didn’t want to listen. Next thing I remember is Michael stopping me. He told me I didn’t hurt Dean but I’m not sure if I should believe him.” Shifting his wings until Lucifer could place them in Sam’s lap, he made Sam look up with a finger under the other angels’ chin. “I went after Michael because I thought he hurt you. I didn’t like the thought of him touching my feral angel. Dean is okay, Michael told me. You can believe him. Michael is nothing but honest but are you okay Sam?” Lucifer held Sam’s eyes and saw the exact moment the feral being in Sam prowled to the front of his mind.   
  
“Too full, too many people, walls closing in… not allowed to leave…” His ruffled wings snapped out and a few loose feathers fell out. “Sam… Sam, listen to me. You can leave any time you want. Just let me explain.” The feral angel was still looking at Lucifer so he kept talking. “I talked to Michael and made him understand that you being his Captain isn’t good for you. I told him you would come to fight if your help would be necessary, but you like to roam the sky and protect this world like you want. You are strong enough to do so and shouldn’t be caged by ranks. Michael agreed with me.” Sam looked at Lucifer with curious eyes and started to pet the wing in his lap which Lucifer answered with a happy sigh. After enjoying the treatment for a minute or two, Lucifer fished something from around his wrist and showed it to Sam.   
  
It was a bracelet, about half an inch wide and it glowed in a mix of silver, gold, blue and pink power. Sam let go of Lucifer’s wing and took the bracelet from his hand. “What’s this?” Smiling, Lucifer pushed closer to Sam. “It’s a gift. We, the archangels made it for you. We understand that you are too close what we angels used to be at the beginning. We can’t expect from you to live by rules not made for you and so we made this for you. You are free now Sam. A free and feral angel allowed to roam all four territories as you wish. No boundaries to hold you back and no chain of command for you to answer. We hope, that should a need arise, that you will stay with us but it will be your decision. Your own free and feral will but…” Lucifer stopped.

He wouldn’t try to pin Sam down with his selfish wish and when Sam offered Lucifer his wrist and the bracelet, Lucifer snapped it shut around it. Happiness radiated from Sam and Lucifer was surprised Sam hadn’t already bolted through the door. Staring down at the bracelet, Lucifer tried to memorize the feeling of how warm Sam’s skin was under his fingers when he felt a touch against his wing. Looking up, Lucifer was stunned to see Sam pressing his primary feathers against his own. “I think you wanted to ask me something Lucifer.” Pressing back against Sam’s strong feathers, Lucifer spoke his mind and hoped he didn’t scare Sam away. “Come back, to me. Wherever you go just come back to my part of the territory. You can build yourself a nest wherever you like. I don’t mind, but I hope you come back and when you’re ready to let me groom your wings, I will.”   
  
The feral being was back in Sam’s eyes as he pressed half of his wing against Lucifer’s. “I will. I promise. Now I must go.” And Sam was gone. Lucifer didn’t even get up to watch the only feral and free angel rise to the sky but he could feel the happiness in Sam’s grace and that was worth the pain Lucifer felt.

 


	4. Chapter 04 – Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> final chapter :) I have to say...i'm so surprised by the feedback this story gets. It was planned as a one-shot and got bigger the longer i wrote. It's my very first samifer only story and I'm happy to see that my readers love this story so much. 
> 
> I have a few more samifer one-shots waiting in my dropbox together with a few sabriel prompt based stories. 
> 
> No one to disappoint you, I'm already working on a new samifer only story :) 
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Silva

Days turned into weeks and a whole season had passed but not once came Sam back to Lucifer. The only fact keeping Lucifer sane was that he knew Sam had his nest somewhere close to his own. One day he come home to find all of his feathers in his nest gone. They were replaced with feathers of brown and green and few rare blue and black ones. Lucifer hadn’t left his nest for three days until he declared them perfectly arranged. After that, he even moved the fire opal from the library to his nest but still… Lucifer wanted _Sam_.   
  
Looking out and spotting Sam turned into some kind of sport between the Garrisons. Whenever he was seen they told their archangels about it or in Lucifer’s case, they told Gadreel. Lucifer mostly stayed by himself or high up in the sky where only the other archangels could follow him. The loneliness of the sky made him feel better and not even Michael’s scolding words could pull Lucifer out of his stupor. Sometimes, when he felt the worst, Lucifer would search for Sam. Sometimes he felt Sam was close and could sense it down to his very grace. Those were the only nights he could sleep well and felt rested the next day. It was mostly after those nights that Lucifer found… things either around his nest or his library but no one saw Sam move around the Garrison. Small treasures, feathers or things Sam thought Lucifer might like… Lucifer hoarded them like their Father made them himself.   
  
He allowed no one to help him with his wings. Michael offered, Gabriel too and even Raphael offered his help, but Lucifer refused every time. He knew his wings weren’t as pretty as they could be but… just the thought of somebody but Sam’s hands on his wings made him sick. So, Lucifer took care of his wings as best as he could alone. It wasn’t perfect but it was good enough.   
  
When the day finally came, Lucifer was completely unprepared for it. He came home to his nest, exhausted and tired from a long day of flight drills, when he walked into his chamber only to find his nest already occupied. Sam was lying in his nest, stretched out and deeply asleep with his wings buried between the furs and sheets. Even like this Lucifer was able to see that Sam’s wings were in a bad state. Wrinkled and broken feathers and in some places the feathers were even twisted together. How Sam was still able to fly with his wings in such a state was beyond Lucifer.

Lucifer knelt down to brush some wild strands of hair out of Sam’s face. His hair was a bit longer now but otherwise he looked fine and healthy. No tense lines in face or body anymore. Lucifer stripped out of his battle gear and tried to find a position on his nest without having to touch or move Sam’s wings when the other angel woke up. “Lucifer? You’re finally home?” Sam raised his head and looked at Lucifer with sleepy eyes. “Yes, Sam. I’m home. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” Lucifer had finally found a position with half on his back and half on his side when Sam crawled over to him.

With a sleepy growl, Sam tugged on Lucifer’s arm until the archangel rolled onto his back where Sam wanted him. With a heavy sigh, Sam let his body drop on top of Lucifer’s while his wings pressed against Lucifer’s with their full width. Sam rubbed his face against Lucifer’s naked chest before he mumbled something. “Now I can sleep.” And indeed, Sam was asleep again with his whole body covering Lucifer’s. At first, Lucifer was too stunned to sleep. Months without Sam and now he found his feral angel not only sleeping in his nest but Sam came to him. The heavy weight of Sam’s strong wings was proof enough that Sam was really in Lucifer’s nest. After a while, Lucifer fell asleep covered with feathers of brown-green.  
  
The next morning, when Lucifer woke up, he didn’t open his eyes because he feared it had just been a dream and that when he opened his eyes he would only see his empty nest around him and no Sam. It was the movement against his wings which made Lucifer snap his eyes open. Sam smiled down at him. The feral being was still watching him from behind Sam’s eyes but now it was… just there and a part of Sam again and not a caged animal anymore. “You’re really here Sam.” Sam pushed himself up from Lucifer’s chest and looked like a giant cat while doing so. “I am. I’m sorry it took me so long,” Sam said as he rubbed his face against Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer smiled back at Sam and dragged his hand through Sam’s long hair. “It’s okay Sam. You’re here now. That’s everything that matters.” Nodding, Sam closed his eyes and let Lucifer play with his hair as he wished while Lucifer tried to ignore the small movements Sam’s wings made against his own. It was distracting and arousing and Lucifer didn’t want to scare Sam away in the worst case. But when Lucifer tried to move his hips as inconspicuous as possible away from Sam’s body, Sam moved himself even more on top of Lucifer until there was no doubt that the other angel could feel his hard arousal.   
  
Sam hummed with his eyes closed as he nibbled and scented his way up from Lucifer’s chest to his throat. “You’re happy I’m here again,” Sam whispered and stretched his wings until they covered Lucifer’s completely. Not a dominate gesture but one shared between mates. Trying his luck, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and his arms touched the smaller feathers on the inner part of Sam’s wings. Sam said nothing and didn’t move his wings away. “I always told you I wanted you with me. Of course, I’m happy you are here again Sam.” Humming, Sam nipped at Lucifer throat before he pulled back to sit up. “I want to groom your wings. They should be shiny again Lucifer.” The sudden loss of Sam’s warmth made Lucifer unhappy but he wouldn’t say no when Sam wanted to groom him. Sitting up, Lucifer stretched his wings out and was expecting the same grooming as last time but Sam sat down next to Lucifer, threw his leg over Lucifer’s lap and pulled the wing close enough for his task.   
  
Sam did the inner curve of Lucifer’s wings first. Every feather not to his liking was taken from Lucifer’s wings. When Sam was done with this part of his task, Lucifer thought Sam would switch to a position behind him to take care of the outer side of his wings but Sam did something else. Raising his arm, Sam reached behind himself and Lucifer stared. Was he really doing what Lucifer thought he was doing? When a new smell hit Lucifer like a hammer he had his answer. The smell of the forest in summer after a light rain hit Lucifer hard, but he didn’t stop Sam and so Lucifer bathed in the smell of Sam’s wing oil seeping into his feathers. This part of the grooming was done far too fast for Lucifer’s liking and Sam went to sit behind Lucifer to take care of the outer side of Lucifer’s wings and when the smell of forest and spring started to mingle with each other, Lucifer felt completely dizzy and his wings were heavy with the pleasure from the grooming that he fell asleep when Sam rolled his larger body around Lucifer.   
  
Waking up not much later, it was to still oil covered fingers dancing over his chest. It was when their eyes met that Lucifer looked right at the feral being living in Sam. “Do you still want to groom my wings, Archangel?” The question was asked with a small smirk and because Sam was lying on his side, one wing rose up behind him in an almost taunting way. Lifting himself up on his arm, Lucifer held the eyes of the feral being. “I’ll do that and I will never let you go again. If you want to leave again I would follow you. You would never be free of me again.”

The held-up wing was lowered again until it rested against Lucifer’s. “I know. You want to groom me, take me, mark me and hunt me through the sky just to have a reason to start all over again. You want to feel my wings under yours, Archangel.” These words alone made Lucifer’s grace batter against his control. “Yes.” Simple and matter of fact. The feral being looked closer and Sam’s own grace started to shine through his eyes. “Would I be allowed to take and mark you as well, Archangel? You are an archangel and it’s your right to take me first but I want you too.”

Rising up to the challenge, Lucifer let his own grace shine through his eyes. “We would be mates and equals. I would be yours as you would be mine. If you want to take and mark me I wouldn’t say no.” Lucifer wasn’t expecting the short kiss to his lips before Sam rolled away to discard his pants. Stark naked, Sam sat down again and stretched his wings as an offering for Lucifer.   
  
Lucifer worked fast but thoroughly. Sam had taken care of his wings but he had flown much and through different weather conditions and his wings were in a bad state. Many feathers were bent, broken or loose and Lucifer took care of every single feather. When every feathers of Sam’s inner curve was taken care of, Lucifer worked his own wing oil into Sam’s feathers. It fascinated Lucifer how the black feathers turned almost from completely flexible to blade-like while the azure feathers turned into mirrors under Lucifer’s wing oil. Done with the inner curve of Sam’s wing, Lucifer motioned to his feral angel to lay down. Seeing Sam like this, naked and aroused with stretched out wings was a wonder to behold. Lucifer didn’t even notice when his grace got loose and started storms with snow and frost outside. Inside of Lucifer’s nest was only heat.   
  
Finishing the last feathers right at Sam’s back, Lucifer watched as a few drops of Sam’s wing oil ran down his skin. He would take Sam like this, he thought. Splayed out under him, Lucifer would have complete control over Sam’s pleasure and with his oil glands stimulated in an act of mating they would mark Lucifer not in in visible way but Sam’s scent would stay with Lucifer more effectively than grooming could do. “I’m going to take you now Sam,” Lucifer growled as he shoved Sam’s legs apart to look at his future mate. Sam’s furled hole looked tight under Lucifer’s hungry eyes and when Lucifer let his oily fingers wander over the tight ring of muscle, Sam gasped.

Every gasp and breathless moan from Sam was like music to Lucifer and so he let his fingers wander and press down over Sam’s hole until he was glistering with oil. Before he went any further, Lucifer reached behind himself until his hand was wet with his own wing oil. Using only his index finger, Lucifer pressed down gently on Sam’s entrance until the muscles gave in and Lucifer could push his finger in slowly. Sam, meanwhile, groaned and when his wings tried to rise from the nest, Lucifer pushed them back down using his own. After he pressed Sam’s wings back down a bit of the whole tenseness of Sam’s body vanished as well and so he had no trouble inserting a second finger and started to stretch Sam open.   
  
Every time Sam tried to rise, Lucifer pushed him back down. This was the part of the mating where Lucifer would show his feral angel his dominance and that Lucifer was the one deciding how much pleasure Sam was permitted. Over the time of his long life Lucifer had heard many stories from angels and their mating. How some had denied their mate pleasure to make it clear it was up to them to decide. Some even made their mates hurt to establish who was in charge, but that was nothing Lucifer would consider. Lucifer would find his pleasure in his mate’s body and he wanted Sam to enjoy it as well.   
  
It took him some time but when Lucifer pushed three of his long fingers past Sam’s tight rim, he found the small bundle of nerves that made Sam almost howl in pleasure. Grinning to himself, Lucifer started to rub the spot harder with every pass of fingers while Sam was writhing and moaning under him. It happened when Sam was only a breath away his orgasm, that he tried to push himself up again but Lucifer snarled and used his free hand to close it around Sam’s neck and push the other angel back down. Like this, Sam’s hips were raised a bit in the air and when his orgasm finally hit Sam, Lucifer watched with rapture as Sam spilled his release into their nest.

Lucifer’s fingers never stopped their pressure on the bundle of nerves and so he drew out Sam’s orgasm. Only when Sam started to whimper did Lucifer show some mercy after a hard last press of his fingers. Afterwards, Lucifer let Sam rest for a moment. His chest rising and falling with his fast breaths. Only when Lucifer felt Sam push back against him with his wings did he go back to his task. Testing his prior work of opening and stretching Sam, Lucifer gathered his oil again in his hand to smear it over his cock.   
  
Pushing Sam’s hips a bit up, Lucifer pressed against Sam’s fluttering hole with his cock and met almost no resistance. Slowly, Lucifer sank into Sam’s body and the fluttering muscles pressed back hard around him when Lucifer pulled back out only to enjoy the short moment of resistance before he sank even deeper into Sam’s body. Lucifer repeated this several times before he bottomed out completely. Sam was pressing back against him and after a hard squeeze from Sam, Lucifer pulled a bit out only shove himself back with force. This was his mating after all, but Sam moaned in delight and so Lucifer repeated his action again before he worked himself up to slow and deep thrusts that left Sam moaning and writhing under him.   
  
When Lucifer noticed that Sam seemed to favor it when Lucifer took him with deep and hard thrusts, Lucifer gave his mate what he desired until Sam came again into their nest with a moan. When Sam’s body tensed up around Lucifer he had to grit his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure because he didn’t want to end it yet. He made it his mission to let Sam have another orgasm but this time he took Sam with slow thrusts. As Lucifer was pressed against Sam’s back and so Sam was stimulated from the inside and the outside over his oil glands.   
  
There was a point when Lucifer knew it was time to let himself go. It felt right in every fibre of his being. He wrapped his left arm around Sam’s chest and his hand rested on Sam’s right clavicle with his thumb in the hollow of Sam’s throat. With his face pressed against Sam’s neck, Lucifer let go. His orgasm was like a storm through his body as his grace burned itself into Sam’s body and grace. Sam screamed and whether it was out of pleasure or not, Lucifer couldn’t tell but the way Sam was pushing back against his body, Lucifer hoped it was out of pleasure.   
  
After an endless amount of time, Lucifer collapsed on top of Sam. He could feel Sam now. How feral his angel was in his mind and grace and how much power he could wield should he wish to. Sam was indeed a mate worthy of an archangel.   
  
When Lucifer pulled out of Sam’s spent body, both groaned as a part of their connection broke only to be replaced by a different connection between their minds. Lucifer gathered Sam against his body and covered them both with the softest sheets of their nest before he spread his wings out over them. Again, Lucifer was almost asleep when thoughts wandered through his mind that weren’t his own.  
  
_“Just wait my archangel… when the wind is right I will take you in return…”_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!   
> @silvaxus


End file.
